


¿Recuerdas esa primavera?

by xxleavemealonexx



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxleavemealonexx/pseuds/xxleavemealonexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony es bueno ocultando y fingiendo.<br/>Oculta que está enamorado de Steve.<br/>Y finge que no le importa que su amigo salga con otras personas.<br/>Pero cuando él y Steve tienen que compartir una tienda de campaña, es difícil seguir en negación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Recuerdas esa primavera?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te guste mucho, hice mi mayor esfuerzo :D

Tony está enamorado de Steve. Y tan, tan enamorado. Lo amaba tanto que a veces dolía mirar hacia él y darse cuenta que en efecto, no podía pensar en una sola cosa acerca del chico que no le gustaste. No había nada, incluso lo que pensaba que le desagradaba de Steve, en realidad era algo que consideraba entrañable. Lo que más le gustaba de él, eran sus ojos...y su sonrisa y que era tan, tan honesto. Steve era la mejor persona que había conocido, además de su mejor amigo.

El problema—porque siempre había un problema—era que Steve nunca le había correspondido sus sentimientos.

A Tony le gustaría decir que estaba seguro de eso. Que estaba seguro porque algún día fue rechazado. Al menos eso significaría que tuvo el valor de confesarle a su amigo lo que sentía. Pero no, nunca se atrevió a hacerlo. Jamás encontró el lugar, el momento, las palabras adecuadas. Siempre que estaba a punto de hacerlo, la confesión moría ahogada en su garganta.

Tardó tanto en decidirse, que cuando menos lo esperó Steve comenzó a salir con chicos universitarios más guapos, más listos e interesantes que él. Eso había sido doloroso, aún podía recordar la primera vez que había visto a Steve con otro chico. Le dieron ganas de irse a llorar, dormir cinco años seguidos y tomarse una botella de alcohol él solo. No exactamente en ese orden, pero ahí estaba el punto.

Pero había algo que no le hacía perder la esperanza. Y es que, estaba seguro de que esas relaciones nunca llegarían a nada. Tony por lo menos, podía consolarse con eso. No es que no le gustaría que Steve fuese feliz. Pero maldición, él era egoísta. No podía negar que se sentía bien saber que cada uno de esos chicos, sin importar que tan atractivos fuesen, solo eran pasajeros en la vida de Steve. Solo eran buen sexo, fines de semana divertidos, una noche de tragos. No eran como Tony, años de amistad, secretos compartidos, cariño infinito. Había una gran diferencia entre esos chicos y Tony. Había una vida de diferencia.

Y aún, aunque Tony sabía que no había comparación y que esos chicos no significaban nada en la vida de su mejor amigo, no podía dejar de sentirse increíblemente celoso de   
ellos.

Porque aunque eran buenas personas—Steve no tenía mal gusto, nunca salía con idiotas—ninguno de ellos lo merecía. No en la forma en que Tony lo hacía. Y aunque no le merecieran, todos ellos habían probado sus labios, tocado y saboreado su piel. Y llámenlo como quieran, inmadurez o lo que sea, pero no era justo.

Hizo un puchero mientras miraba el nombre de Steve y su foto en la pantalla, indicándole que había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Como los cincuenta y cuatro anteriores, tampoco leyó este. Sí, era un idiota y un imbécil, pero hey, al menos podía fingir que estaba ocupado con sus exámenes y que no estaba deliberadamente ignorando las llamadas y mensajes de Steve. Natasha llegó y se sentó a su lado, después miró hacía el celular de Tony para saber de dónde provenía su expresión angustiada.

—¿Finalmente le confesarás a Steve lo ridículamente enamorado que estás de él? —preguntó tranquilamente al ver el nombre de Steve en la pantalla.

—Ja, ja, que graciosa eres —contestó rodando los ojos —. No y mejor no me lo menciones.

—Igual lo verás el viernes, no podrás esconderte más —comentó casualmente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Steve vendrá el viernes? —exigió incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera enterado de eso?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Steve vendrá pasado mañana! ¿Te suena algo, el festival de otoño? —el tono de Natasha era escéptico y molesto.

—Oh dios, lo había olvidado ¿Ya es este fin de semana? —cuestionó Tony entrando en pánico. ¡No podía ser! ¿Cuándo el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?

—Ajá —respondió Natasha regresando a su tranquilidad.

—Entonces tendrás que decirle a Steve, Clint y Bruce que no podré ir, y que espero que se la pasen bien.

—¡¿Tony que está pasando contigo?! Habíamos planeado este fin de semana por meses, compramos los boletos desde la primera semana que estuvieron a la venta ¿Y dices qué no podrás ir? —finalmente Natasha había abandonado su expresión calmada pare verle incrédula.

—¿Y tú recuerdas algo llamado exámenes? —se excusó débilmente.

—Por favor, la razón del porqué no irás, es debido a que no quieres ver a Steve y si me lo preguntas me parece patético.

—Es por eso que no te lo pregunté.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?

—No es tan fácil ¿Te das cuenta que podría echar a perder años de amistad por esto? —Tony a veces no podía creer como Natasha no podía entender esto. Habían tenido la misma   
discusión cientos de veces antes.

—Eso sería razonable si Steve no estuviera igual de patéticamente enamorado de ti, en serio esto se está poniendo cada vez más ridículo.

—Si Steve me quisiera, no saldría con otros chicos universitarios.

—¡Estoy harta de esto! Más te vale que pasado mañana hagas algo, o me veré en la necesidad de hacerlo yo misma, sé que Clint y Bruce me apoyarán en esto.

—No quiero que te involucres en esto —gruñó al saber lo entrometidos que sus amigos podían ser.

—Bien, entonces el viernes te espero en mi casa a las 5, más te vale ir —amenazó antes de irse a su clase.  
Tony suspiró y se mordió el labio con preocupación. Su celular vibró nuevamente y no se sorprendió cuando vio el número de Steve en la pantalla. Como desde hace algunas semanas, decidió no abrir el mensaje. Se sentía como un idiota pero realmente no estaba preparado mentalmente para verlo ni hablar con él. Y mucho menos en dos días. Maldita suerte que tenía.

. . .

Como era de esperar debido a su suerte, el viernes llegó mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Tony se encerró en su habitación por lo que parecieron horas. No es que no quisiera ver a Steve, porque diablos, lo echaba de menos con locura, está muriendo por todos esos meses sin verlo.

De hecho, si tenía que ser sincero, lo que más deseaba en su maldita existencia era verlo, platicar con él y saber cómo estaba. Había sido el mayor reto en su vida, ignorar sus mensajes y llamadas. Pero era tan difícil seguir fingiendo que lo quería solo como amigo. Y ahora, si no acompañaba a sus amigos al festival, no solo estos se enojarían terriblemente con él, sino que también sería muy obvio que estaba evitando a Steve. Más obvio de lo que era actualmente, y tampoco quería preocuparle o hacerle sentir mal.

Sería una tortura estar tan cerca de Steve, pero no había otra opción. Nadie se tragaría ninguna de sus excusas tontas para no verlo. Sobre todo porque no era cualquier festival, era el festival,

Y es que, lo peor del asunto era que se había prometido a si mismo que la próxima vez que le viera, finalmente le confesaría todos sus sentimientos. Y si era sincero, no podía imaginar una situación en que eso sucediera.

A veces se preguntaba si Steve ya sabía de lo que sentía y solo quería torturarlo. Tony sabía lo obvio que era porque ya todos sus amigos lo sabían. ¿Acaso Steve también sabía pero era tan amable que no decía nada por no lastimarlo? ¿Y si Tony le enfrentara cómo reaccionaría ante la verdad? ¿Natasha tenía razón y también le correspondía de la misma manera?

Al final suspiró porque sabía exactamente lo que terminaría haciendo. Iría al festival pero no le diría nada a Steve. Lo mismo de siempre.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de Natasha, con un elegante retraso de media hora. Clint, Bruce y Steve viajarían desde Cambridge; ya que ahí se encontraba la universidad en donde estudiaban. Solo regresaban a visitar Brooklyn de vez en cuando. Y en un semestre, Natasha y Tony estudiarían en Cambridge también. Finalmente estarían los cinco juntos. Cuando llegó, todos le abuchearon, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a que siempre llegaba tarde.

—¡Tony! —gritó Steve entusiasmado mientras lo abrazaba. Su corazón dio un brinco al sentirlo después de tantos meses, tan cerca.

—Hey Steve —saludó tratando de lucir tranquilo, aunque por las sonrisas de sus otros amigos al parecer estaba fallando.

—Te eche mucho de menos ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó confundido mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza asegurándose de que estaba vivo y   
completo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿De qué no has contestado mis mensajes ni mis llamadas?

—Eso es porque estaba ocupado por los exámenes, sabes que es mi último año.

—Aw Tony, debiste reservar un pequeño espacio en tu apretada agenda para tu mejor amigo.

—Lo hice, es por eso que vine —hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que su tono había salido un poco más molesto de lo que hubiese deseado. No tenía idea de por qué se estaba portando así con Steve.

—No le hagas caso Steve, desde que está enamorado se porta así —Steve abrió cómicamente los ojos ante las palabras de Natasha.

—¿Enamorado? ¿De quién? —Tony le tapó la boca a Natasha antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Ambos forcejearon hasta que Bruce se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, si ya terminaron de jugar, hay que irnos para poder llegar a tiempo.

—Yo conduzco —dijo Clint asintiendo.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —anunció Steve y Tony tragó duro. Este iba a ser el fin de semana más largo de su vida.

El festival no quedaba tan lejos, tan solo a unos cuarenta minutos. Era un festival que ya se les había hecho tradición ir cada año. Las bandas esta vez no serían tan espectaculares como las del año pasado, pero el punto era convivir y pasarla bien. En el momento en que llegaron Tony se dio cuenta de que Natasha no le quitaba la mirada de encima, era algo inquietante.

—¿Qué? —le dijo casi gruñendo.

—¿Harás algo o seguirás con tu actitud de niño de secundaria?

—Te dije que no haría nada —respondió cruzándose de brazos. Realmente Natasha se merecía un trofeo a la entrometida del año.

—Bien, lo haré por ti —anunció ella felizmente y antes de que pudiera responderle algo, esta elevó la voz —Muy bien, hay que armar las tiendas de campaña, yo compartiré con   
Pepper, Clint y Bruce en una, y Tony y Steve en otra —la mirada que le envió pudo ser descrita como cruel —. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

—¡No! —gritó Tony. Cada uno de ellos lo miró raro, Steve incluso un poco herido —. Quiero decir si, por supuesto.

—Bien —contestó Natasha con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Todos comenzaron a armar las tiendas de campaña y aunque sabía que tal vez Natasha tenía razón y que quizá le hizo un favor, no podía detenerse de enviarle miradas asesinas. Natasha le ignoró.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo Steve con una expresión triste, odiaba verlo así.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!

—Sí, está bien —acordó Steve confundido ante su hambre repentina.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Steve intentó hablar de nuevo con él, pero esta vez Tony le distrajo anunciando con falso entusiasmo que la primera banda había llegado y que deberían ir a escucharla. La banda tocaba horrible y no era del gusto de ninguno de ellos, pero era mejor que tener que enfrentar y escuchar lo que Steve tenia por decirle. Su paranoia estaba por las nubes y temía que Natasha le hubiese dicho algo a Steve.

¿Además que diría cuando le preguntara de quién estaba enamorado?

Todo estaba mal y no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlo. Para regresar a esos tiempos en que Steve le gustaba, pero no dolía casi físicamente estar con él. La tarde pasó y contra todo pronóstico, Tony había tenido un buen tiempo. Los cinco bebieron juntos, incluso Pepper estaba con ellos, se pusieron al día y escucharon tocar a todas las bandas mientras reían y bailaban. Tony había olvidado por completo que tendría que compartir tienda con Steve y casi olvidó su amor no correspondido por él. Eso hasta que vio a Steve bailando con otro tipo, mientras ambos reían y mecían sus caderas juntos.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse mal ni celoso. Que era su culpa, que era un cobarde y que Steve podía pasarla bien con quien quisiera.  
Tony lo sabía, así como sabía que había sido una mala idea venir; porque al tenerlo cerca y hablar con él, todas las cosas no dichas vendrían a atacarle. Quería fingir que Steve bailando y riendo con otros no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero lo hacía. Y no podía evitar que doliera tanto.  
Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la tienda de campaña que habían armado hace unas horas. No podía soportar seguir aquí, no era tan masoquista. Reunió todas sus cosas y decidió irse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Le mandaría un mensaje a los chicos para que no se preocuparan y podría continuar con su vida lo más normal posible. Con el corazón   
roto, pero al menos no tendría que ver a la persona que quería con alguien más.

—Hey Tony ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? —antes de que Tony pudiera huir, Steve lo interceptó justo al salir de la tienda.

—A casa —respondió, Steve frunció el ceño hacia él.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué te irás? —preguntó molesto.

—No me siento muy bien —mintió Tony y se sintió un poco culpable cuando la expresión de Steve cambió a una de preocupación.

—¿Qué tienes? Por dios, estás enfermo, llamaré a un taxi.

—No es necesario, yo puedo buscarlo solo —contestó e hizo ademán de irse pero Steve lo detuvo del brazo. Su tacto dolía.

—Solo espera un minuto para que recoja mis cosas y te acompaño —añadió apresuradamente y Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No Steve, tú quédate, no tienes que venir conmigo, no quiero arruinarte esto.

—No seas tonto Tony, iré contigo —dijo indignado, como si la sola idea de dejar solo a Tony fuera ofensiva —. Además Natasha me mataría si te dejo regresar solo a casa y algo te pasa...

—¡Ya no soy un maldito niño Steve! No quiero que me acompañes —dijo zafándose del agarre de Steve, agradeció que no hubiera nadie alrededor porque se dio cuenta de que en realidad, estaba gritando.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Por qué has estado actuando así conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho? —regresó el otro con un grito, esta vez Steve parecía realmente herido.

—¡Nada! ¡No me has hecho nada! —Tony deseó poder dejar de gritar pero se sentía mal, muy triste y culpable.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la razón? —insistió dando un bufido, era obvio que no le creía. Tony sentía su corazón acelerado y un nudo en su garganta, se sentía como si fuera a   
explotar. Y...lo hizo.

—¡Que estoy harto de fingir que no me duele verte con otros chicos! —admitió arrepintiéndose un segundo después.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Steve mirándole incrédulo.

—No actúes como si no supieras a que me refiero —dijo en voz baja.

—Estoy siendo sincero aquí Tony, realmente no sé a lo que te refieres —Steve hizo ademanes exagerados queriendo probar su punto de que estaba completamente perdido. Tony   
realmente no creía que existiera alguien tan ajeno.

—¡Que estoy enamorado de ti, maldita sea! —gritó nuevamente, esperaba que con esto Steve finalmente se diera cuenta y entendiera.

—Tony yo...no tenía ni idea —dijo desesperado, Steve lucía tan triste y...culpable.

—Está bien —le calmó, tampoco quería hacerle responsable ni hacerle sentir mal —. Está todo bien, Steve.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó su amigo de repente.

—¿Desde cuándo qué? —esta vez Tony fue quién hizo un gesto de confusión.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que estás enamorado de mi? —la pregunta le tomó tan de sorpresa, que se quedó sin habla.  
Tony se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pensando en que decir. Finalmente se decidió por la verdad, era lo menos que ambos se merecían.

—¿Recuerdas esa primavera cuando nos conocimos? Hubo un día...estábamos en mi habitación y tú estabas dibujando en mi sofá...—comenzó y Steve asintió rápidamente.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Bueno ahí fue cuando lo supe —confesó mirándole a los ojos.

Dios, a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar, se sentía como quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

—¡Maldición Tony! Eso fue hace tres años ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

—No lo sé, primero tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad y después comenzaste a salir con todos esos chicos. Decirlo ya no hubiera servido de nada —dijo honestamente.

—¿Cómo que no serviría de nada? —exigió incrédulo —Tú sabes que esos chicos nunca significaron nada, no puedo creer que planeabas irte sin decirme la verdad —su tono   
estaba tan indignado y lleno de rabia que confundió a Tony. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—No sé porque suenas tan molesto.

—Porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti y no puedo creer que los dos hayamos sido tan idiotas —contestó aún con rabia en su voz. El corazón de Tony pareció detenerse en ese momento, para después latir más rápido de lo que lo hizo nunca.

—¿No estás bromeando, verdad?

—No bromearía con algo así —negó mirándole a los ojos. Ahora Steve lucía nervioso, pero muy esperanzado. Tony sospechaba que se veía igual.

—¿Por qué tú nunca dijiste nada? —preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

—Creo que por lo mismo que tú, además cuando salí con el primer chico solo fue para darte celos, te veías tan indiferente al respecto, que pensé que no sentías lo mismo que yo.

—Fui bueno en fingir durante mucho tiempo, pero en estos últimos meses ya no pude hacerlo —confesó con el corazón en la mano.

—Oh dios, todo tiene sentido ahora —dijo con una risa nerviosa —. Tú ignorando mis mensajes, no querer compartir la tienda conmigo, lo que me dijo Natasha...

—Oh dios ¿A ti también, eh?

—¿Te puedo besar? —pidió Steve con anhelo en su voz. Todo esto parecía un sueño.

—Me ofende que preguntes —respondió Tony acercándose a él.

Cerró la distancia que faltaba y lo envolvió en sus brazos mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él. Se besaron sin chistar, probando por primera vez los labios del contrario. Era extraño, como se habían conocido hace tres años. En la primavera más bonita que podía recordar porque, había conocido unos ojos tan azules que era fácil perderse en ellos. Y ahora, en este día de otoño, con la música escuchándose al fondo, finalmente Tony podía respirar y sonreír; y tomar la mano de Steve solo porque sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, se agradecen los kudos y comentarios >


End file.
